


First Time…【源声】

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 假如金云云的第一次 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, yewon, 源声 - Freeform, 马云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: 扣除all云那篇是我第一篇源声文呢(终于开始祸害别的cp…)又是刚好当成生日贺文的一篇祝崔总马始生日快乐🎂🎉⚠️极度ooc警告 请勿上升真人⚠️没有任何剧情 一进去就是🚙纯粹是突然很想写"假如金云云的第一次"  XD所以…猜猜看接下来还有谁呢
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, 源声, 马云
Series: 假如金云云的第一次 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	First Time…【源声】

"哥…我好开心… 真的！"

"嗯…我知道………  
但…你能不能…不要…不要看了…"

眼前的人专注的盯着 自己不着寸缕的下身  
让金钟云羞愧的想要把大腿阖上  
但无奈被崔始源紧紧压着

"哥这么美 有甚么好害羞的"

金钟云体毛并不多  
小钟云在当中显得粉粉嫩嫩  
反映着主人的紧张和兴奋  
正微微颤颤的发抖

"始源……"  
金钟云羞到拿手遮住自己的眼

"好…我不看了…哥…"

然后另一种奇异触感袭来  
金钟云低下头  
发现崔始源正埋头含住他的下体

"啊～～～  
始源…别…不要……"

崔始源持续刺激着柱身  
手握着根部 大口含住上下套弄  
阴茎在温热的口腔里 被大力吸吮  
舌头划过顶端在马眼打转  
然后又是一次深深的吞吐

"啊……始源…啊……啊……"

兴奋和羞耻不断刺激着金钟云  
从未被人这么对待  
大腿不自主的颤抖着  
双手抓着枕边  
侧脸把头埋进去  
压抑着声音  
想要躲过这一波一波让他不知如何是好的情潮

崔始源吞吐吸吮的速度加快  
手更是对着两颗卵蛋又捏又揉  
几次刻意的深喉终于让金钟云忍不住叫了出来

"啊～～嗯啊～～"

金钟云的反应  
让崔始源更是卖力的服务  
金钟云的意识渐渐被情慾佔领  
不自觉的顶胯 想要更多  
崔始源放松自己的喉头  
顺从的接纳在嘴里越来越大 也越顶越深的阴茎  
他要让哥哥的第一次是美好完美的

速度越来越快  
金钟云的呼吸也越来越急促  
崔始源加大吸吮的力度 再推一把

"啊～～～～～"  
金钟云突然意识到甚么  
急忙要推开崔始源  
但无奈崔始源手扒着大腿 紧紧含着他的  
亟欲发洩的白浊  
再也忍不住的喷射在崔始源的嘴里

脑中一片空白  
身体软软地躺在床上  
回过神来 发现崔始源正温柔的舔舐着柱身  
帮自己清理干净  
仔细看  
崔始源的嘴边似乎还有一点点白浊的痕迹  
羞的金钟云侧头摀住脸 不愿面对

崔始源拿开金钟云遮住眼睛的手臂  
把金钟云的脸转正  
专心的看着这个他朝思暮想的心爱哥哥  
高潮过后的潮红还没退  
现在更是因为害羞  
连耳朵脖颈 都染上淡淡地粉红  
诱人极了

“哥 看着我好不好～"

刚刚发生的事 让他不敢直视崔始源的脸

"哥～看着我～"

慢慢抬起眼眸  
对视的那瞬间  
崔始源直白又深情的凝视  
直直的敲向他的心

一直以来 他都觉得崔始源的眼睛很漂亮  
里头彷彿闪烁着星星  
总是不自觉地跟随他的目光  
而现在 两人靠的那么近  
体温相贴  
他发现崔始源的眼里没有星星  
里面只有满满的自己  
温柔缱绻的眸里 满心满眼的自己…

金钟云的心 没有一刻比现在更加柔软  
他想要吻面前这个男人 而他也这么做了  
双手环住崔始源的脖子  
含住略带红肿的嘴唇  
温柔吸吮 然后探舌进去

金钟云的主动 让崔始源很惊讶  
更多的是惊喜  
两人交往到现在  
哥哥向来都是被动的接受他的亲密行为  
害羞的哥哥  
总是将他的爱意藏起来  
非要自己一点一滴破开  
才会发现里头细密绵长的爱

这次的主动 让崔始源很高兴  
激动热烈的回应着金钟云  
两人唇舌不停交缠 舍不得分开  
都想将对方纳入自己的身体里  
激情热吻下  
手开始不安份的抚摸  
从胸口 侧腰 到大腿内侧  
崔始源抬起金钟云的双脚  
伸向两腿间诱人的穴口  
手指抚摸的瞬间  
金钟云忍不住颤了一下

"哥…别紧张…"

崔始源温柔的吻着金钟云的眉眼  
轻声安抚着  
手探向床头柜 拿出偷藏了好久的润滑液

冰凉湿润的触感  
让才平抚下来的金钟云再次紧绷身体  
崔始源不厌其烦的安抚  
手一边慢慢滑进穴口  
不停的按压 让穴肉越来越柔软

崔始源一边转动手指 一边慢慢深入  
直到整根手指都进去之后  
开始小幅度的抽插  
细心观察着金钟云的表情  
然后第二根 第三根  
直到金钟云也慢慢跟着摆动  
嘴里发出细细地呻吟  
崔始源才开始加快速度

把三指撑开 手在里头不停抽送  
变着角度扩张  
感受到里头的肠液分泌越来越多  
穴肉越来越柔软时  
把手指抽了出来

快感突然停下  
金钟云睁开双眼 迷茫的看着崔始源

"哥…我要进去啰…"

金钟云看着那尺寸异常的性器  
顶着自己穴口 来回磨蹭  
不禁紧张的缩了下身体  
才刚蹭进去一点点的龟头 就被推了出去

"哥…放松…没事的…"

崔始源低下头 细细吻着金钟云  
让他不要去想其他事情  
下半身慢慢的挤进紧致的小穴里

金钟云这时突然讨厌起自己一心多用的本领  
一边专注的亲吻  
同时身下的触感 也完好无缺的传递到脑袋  
他能感觉到穴肉被破开时的微微疼痛撕裂感  
还有性器进去之后的挤压感  
他甚至能从紧紧裹住的穴肉  
感知到崔始源肉棒的形象  
又羞又兴奋  
使得后穴反射性的不停收缩紧压  
强烈的不適过去之后  
似乎剩下一种奇异的肿胀感  
只觉得难受的不行  
微微动了动胯 想要舒缓

"唔…"

崔始源沉重的呼吸声从上方传来  
金钟云睁开眼  
看着眼前隐忍到冒着青筋  
却依旧忍着不动的爱人  
心疼的轻轻抚过他的额头  
吻上冒着汗的鼻尖

"始源…你动吧…"

"哥 你不疼了吗？"

"嗯…没刚才那么痛了…反正…等会就好了……"

崔始源观察着金钟云的表情开始慢慢抽送  
粗大的性器带来的不适感  
还是让金钟云皱起眉头  
崔始源爱怜的吻着眉眼耳朵  
手也不停在腰间和胸口逗弄  
试图找到能让金钟云也一起享受的办法

随着抽插的时间拉长  
后穴越来越适应  
疼痛渐渐被酥麻取代  
欲望驱使着金钟云想要更多

"始源…始源……"  
金钟云抱住崔始源的脖子 想要更贴近

"哥 缠着我～"  
崔始源拉着金钟云的两只脚放到自己腰上  
让两人身体更加贴合

紧密的契合 让崔始源忍不住渐渐加大力道  
在接触到某个点时  
金钟云浅浅的呻吟声突然拉高了分贝  
甜腻的嗓音 不可抑制的不断传出来

"啊……哈…哈…啊………始源……嗯……"

突如其来的陌生快感  
让金钟云想要逃离  
然而推拒的手 在碰到崔始源后  
反而变成紧紧搂住对方

"哥 是这里吗～  
舒服吗～  
要我用力点 还是放慢点～"

"啊…啊…始源…你……你别问了……"

"哥要告诉我 我才知道要怎么做  
我希望哥的第一次是最完美的回忆…"

"哥 你说话啊～"

被快感逼的不知如何是好  
连话都无法完整讲完  
又一直被崔始源问着  
看着眼前人认真的眉眼  
金钟云张口狠狠啃上他的唇  
直到嚐到一点血腥味才分开  
紧紧搂住崔始源的脖子说道

"傻…傻瓜……跟你一起……就是最完美……"

"哥…"  
崔始源的呼吸声突然加重

"啊～～崔始源！你干嘛！  
太快…太快了…啊～～～～"

"哥…是你犯规的！  
怎么可以这样引诱我～"

"啊…啊…嗯～啊～～～"

"哥 我们一起～"

凶猛又快速的撞击 让金钟云的双腿再也缠不住  
只能无助的垂在两侧  
任由强烈快感 不断袭来  
极致到灭顶的感受 让金钟云快要不能呼吸  
配上扑哧扑哧的水声  
他觉得自己真的就像是一只脱水濒死的鱼  
在快要干涸的水面上不停拍打挣扎  
双手胡乱挥着  
想要抓住什么 脱离这不安的氛围  
眼泪不停滑落  
直到一个温暖的身躯贴上来  
还带来一个又一个炙热的吻  
才让他的心渐渐安定

"哥…快了…快了…哥…"

抽插的速度越来越快  
金钟云紧紧抱着崔始源  
感受他汹湧激烈的爱意  
在一波一波快感当中  
两人一起直奔顶点……  
。  
。  
。  
。

做完之后的金钟云 没有一丝力气  
任由崔始源在自己身上亲暱的吻着

"哥……刚才真棒……"

"嗯…"

崔始源虽然很想要再来一次  
但看着心爱的哥哥累到眼睛都睁不开  
也只能放弃  
抱着哥哥去浴室清理  
再度回到床上时  
金钟云早已沉沉的睡去  
虔诚的在唇上覆上一吻

"晚安～我的爱…"

然后抱着金钟云 一起沉入梦乡

。  
。  
。  
。

这应该是我写过最温柔的一篇吧…  
咦？是吧？  
喜欢的话 记得帮我留言唷

**Author's Note:**

> 这应该是我写过最温柔的一篇吧…  
> 咦？是吧？
> 
> 喜欢的话帮我留言唷


End file.
